Cacería: Entrevistas
by NocturnaIV
Summary: Instinto de Caza. Extra de "Cacería". Los personajes y la propia autora responden a sus dudas. Un diálogo entre antiguos y nuevos personajes con sinceras respuestas e inesperados acontecimientos. Entren y prepárense, será un viaje largo.


**Cacería: Entrevistas**

Un enorme ventanal mostraba el cielo nocturno, las estrellas parecían increíblemente cerca y la luna llena alumbraba el lugar. Nocturna estaba sentada en una cómoda silla ejecutiva, dándole las espaldas al enorme paisaje. En su pequeño escritorio había una tetera eléctrica y una taza verde con manchas negras. Tres años habían pasado desde la última vez que había hecho eso ¡Tres años! No podía creer que el tiempo pasara así de rápido. A su alcance tenía una pila ordenada de pequeñas tarjetas con múltiples preguntas que había clasificado para esa entrevista. Ella se levantó, dejando que el repiqueteo de sus botines cafés fuera el único sonido que se dispersara en ese pequeño espacio. La pelinegra se sentó sobre el escritorio y levantó la mano, formando una honda con sus dedos. Repentinamente aparecieron nueve sillas encarándola, una fila de cinco y otras cuatro unos niveles por encima y detrás de estas. Nocturna retorció su cabello rizado para que descansara sobre su hombro derecho mientras pensaba exactamente cómo debía hacer todo eso. Ella llevaba unos leggins cafés con figuras de árboles secos escalando sus muslos, por encima tenía unos cortos shorts desgastados del mismo color que hacían juego con el blusón verde oliva que se le caía por el hombro derecho. Unos largos aretes en forma de hojas de maple acariciaban su cuello cuando movía su redondo rostro y paseaba su adormilada mirada por el espacio aun vacío. Por acto reflejo se quiso acomodar sus lentes, aunque llevaba meses desde su operación, a veces olvidaba que ya no los tenía y el deseo de ajustarlos la frustraba. La tetera comenzó a sonar por unos segundos antes de apagarse automáticamente. Ella levantó las manos y del techo aparecieron bombillas como luces de navidad pero todas de un color blanco invernal que iluminaron la estancia. Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia su taza de té y bebió la mezcla de hojas de té blanco, cacao y miel.

\- Bien… -susurró y estiró su mano hacia los asiento.

En un parpadeo aparecieron Arnold, Helga, Will, Gretel y Lila en la primera fila. Todos lucieron sorprendidos, robándole una sonrisa ladeada a Nocturna.

\- ¡Saludos! –gritó la autora, dejando la taza a un lado para levantar sus brazos- ¡Y bienvenidos! Oficialmente nos encontramos después del cuarto capítulo de " _Años Venideros_ " ¿Entendido? Toda información entregada aquí puede variar por acontecimientos que ocurran después del cuarto capítulo.

Arnold sonrió divertido y negó, como si estuviese acostumbrado a aparecer y desaparecer en repentinos entornos. Lo cual era relativamente verdad cuando se trataba de la autora. Helga se cruzó de piernas, golpeando sus botas estilo militar contra el piso de madera. Will sonrió auténticamente entretenido mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de aviador. Gretel sonrió con burla, de forma astuta, lista para saltar sobre una posible presa. Lila se arregló la falda de su vestido verde limón y cruzó sus tobillos con cuidado. Para calma de Nocturna, la pelirroja tomó la mano de su novia y la depositó sobre su regazo. Bien, siempre era bueno ver un seguro preventivo sobre su más díscola creación.

\- ¡Ya era hora! –exigió Gretel.

\- Yo hubiese preferido que te demoraras más… -ladeó el rostro Helga- No me gusta que indaguen en mi vida privada…

\- Helga… -pidió Arnold- No son preguntas tan íntimas y creo que ahora estarás más cómoda respondiéndolas que la última vez.

\- Si. –Nocturna sonrió- Ya han crecido y madurado. Hasta me atrevería a decir que hay menos probabilidades de que incendien el lugar.

\- Les tienes mucha fe. –bromeó Will, sonriendo de lado.

\- Malo… -la autora sonrió- Ahora, agregaré al segundo grupo…

\- ¿Habrán más? –preguntó Lila, notando las sillas atrás de ellos- El grupo ha crecido.

\- ¡La manada se expande! –declaró Gretel y luego miró las sillas- Y sin mi autorización.

\- Jaimie, Scott… -calculó Arnold- el hermano de Jaimie…

\- Si, Ray y Lily. –completó Nocturna- Ustedes no los conocen bien a ellos dos, pero los lectores tienen curiosidad. Así que la manada principal va en primera fila y el grupo de Jaimie va ahí. Así no debo hacer dos entrevistas pequeñas ¡Será una grande!

\- ¿No será cansado? –aventuró Arnold- Para los lectores, me refiero, leer todo.

Nocturna se encogió de hombros.

\- La verdad… -la autora tomó su taza- Hay gente que les gusta la lectura extensa, sentirse acompañados por ustedes. Aunque no sabemos qué tan largo saldrá. –dejó su taza y extendió su mano derecha- Y ahora…

En los asientos de atrás aparecieron Scott, Jaimie, Raymond y Lily. El gitano en un parpadeo se acomodó relajadamente, remangando su camisa blanca por sobre sus codos y deslizó su mano sobre el regazo de su novia, con una sonrisa astuta en sus labios, Jaimie acomodó su cabello de un azul oscuro, confirmando que no se había movido, llevaba un vestido de volantes celeste que se volvía blanco al final, Ray extendió su mano hacia Lily, pero Nocturna silbó para llamar la atención de todos.

\- Bien. –dijo la autora- Solo para recordarles dónde estamos parados, Arnold, Helga y Lila tienen diecisiete años, Gretel, Jaimie y Raymond están en los dieciocho, Scott en sus veinte y Lily en los veintidós años. –aunque no había una audiencia, Nocturna le dedicó una sonrisa a su manada- ¿Yo? Bueno, actualmente tengo veintiséis años ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Pero bueno, esa no es la razón por la que detuve esto. Los lectores ya conocen cómo se visten todos o por lo menos la mayoría. Arnold de forma casual, jean, zapatos deportivos, camisetas de manga corta con camisas como chaquetas. Helga con sus botines, sus shorts y playeras rosadas. –señaló a la rubia- Sin contar sus frases afiladas en ellas. –miró a Lily- Gracias a nuestra gran diseñadora, por supuesto. Will con pantalonetas y camisetas sin mangas para la preparatoria y jeans formales, su chaqueta de aviador y camisetas de manga larga para algo más casual, como ahora. Bueno, también saben cómo se viste Gretel, tan de los años cincuenta… estadounidenses… cuando no está en Alemania. –rodó los ojos- Lila y su lindo estilo, siempre con vestidos o faldas. Scott… -sonrió a su creación, levantando su taza de té hacia él- Bueno, cómodo, camisas rojas o blancas, pantalones negros a menos que haga calor. Jaimie, por supuesto, es un espectáculo de colores agradables a la vista. –continuó, sabiendo que ya llevaba dejando a un par pelirrojas sonrojadas- Pero… –parpadeó y bajó su taza- En realidad… -ladeó el rostro- Si bien Jaimie tiene un estilo bastante colorido y variado, lindo y llamativo, Ray cambia constantemente de moda ¿No? Y como me han consultado cómo se viste él como Lily, me parece un buen momento para sacar las dudas. Así que, Ray ¿Qué tal si le muestras a los lectores la moda que usas a tus dieciocho años?

El pelirrojo sonrió enigmático, enmarcando una de sus cobrizas cejas, tenía el cabello cayéndole hacia atrás de su cuello hasta la altura de sus hombros. Él se levantó, abriendo sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo para demostrar que no era nada del otro mundo. Ray llevaba un hoodie blanco sin mangas, bien ajustado al cuerpo, enmarcando su espalda y hasta las caderas donde tenía aberturas a los costados y se volvía holgado por un par de centímetros, con un corte suelto en V en el pecho, llevaba un pantalón holgado, amarrado a la cadera y que luego se cerraba sobre sus tobillos, de color añil con manchas celestes y rojas, llevaba zapatos deportivos negros con una línea blanca a los costados.

\- Gracias, coso. –Nocturna le hizo sentarse, complacida y miró a Lily- Bueno, los lectores ya te han visto con tu atuendo de wicca, pero ¿Qué tal tu ropa casual? Les da curiosidad saber si vas a la universidad en falda y ropas gitanas.

\- Dioses… -la castaña apretó sus labios ligeramente, mientras el aire escapaba por ellos- Está bien. –aceptó, levantándose- Admito que es un cambio radical. Pero considero que mi ropa de wicca es la que uso como un uniforme, es igual de importante que el tarot y las velas.

Lily usaba una estrecha falda negra en tubo hasta la mitad de los muslos, unas peligrosas sandalias de punta cerrada, amarradas a sus tobillos y tacones de unos cinco centímetros, bien afilados y en aguja. La castaña llevaba una blusa blanca de manga tres cuartos, cerrada debajo de su codo, con múltiples botones que se abrían para revelar su escote que estaba enmarcado gracias al chaleco negro con finas líneas grises que se cerraba bajo sus pechos y llegaba sobre el inicio de la falda. Lily tenía su muy rizado cabello chocolate perfectamente peinado hacia atrás en un moño alto y solo dos mechones caían a los costados, curvos, delgados y tocando sus clavículas. Ella llevaba argollas de plata que hacían juego con la delicada gargantilla alrededor de su cuello que tenía una pulida estrella de cinco puntas descansando sobre su piel. También se notaba que estaba maquillada, sus pecas habían desaparecido de la misma manera que sus ojeras, sus ojos caramelo parecían brillar atrás de las largas pestañas con rímel y sus labios tenían un tono achocolatado por su labial.

La Bruja formó una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, como una instructora estricta pero justa.

\- Ahí lo tienen. Ahora pueden saber cómo se viste Lily cuando trabaja o va a la universidad. Cuando sale con sus amigos cambia la falda por unos jeans bien ajustados. –Nocturna contuvo la risa-¡Pareces más profesora que las profesoras que yo tenía en la universidad!

\- Bueno… -Lily se sentó y cruzó sus piernas, moviendo rítmicamente la punta de su pie en el aire- Con ropa así la gente me tiende a tratarme con respeto. –se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo que intenta decir. –aclaró Ray, rodeando a la castaña con su brazo y guiándola para que se apoyara contra su costado- Así se diferencia de sus súbditos de la misma edad.

\- Gracioso… -susurró la castaña, empujándolo ligeramente.

\- Hey… -rogó Nocturna- Ya sé que teóricamente ustedes cuatro recién iniciaron sus relaciones y están emocionados… -miró hacia su grupo principal- Pero vamos a centrarnos.

\- Esto va a ser un caos. –aclaró Hela, mirando hacia el grupo atrás de ella- En especial por ti.

\- Yo estoy tranquilo. –le recordó el gitano, sonriendo con diversión- Y estoy aquí, principalmente, para escuchar.

\- ¡Bien! –la autora aplaudió para llamar la atención- Mejor comencemos con las entrevistas. –se estiró y tomó su grupo de tarjetas, buscó entre ellas hasta escoger una- Para dar ejemplo, comenzaré respondiendo una pregunta yo. –aceptó y se aclaró la garganta- " _¿Saldrías con algún personaje tuyo de Instinto de Caza?_ " –lanzó el rostro hacia atrás y rio estridentemente.

\- ¿Auch? –aventuró Will.

\- Eso podría arruinar la seguridad de algunos. –bromeó Scott- ¿En serio? Ni lo dudas.

\- La respuesta es no. –Nocturna agitó la mano para quitarle importancia a los comentarios- Aun si contara a Arnold, Gerald o al resto de personajes masculinos. La respuesta sigue siendo no. –se encogió de hombros- Ellos son mis creaciones, estos personajes, hombres y mujeres, tienen algo mío en ellos. Todos, desde la díscola de Gretel, pasando por mi querido Will hasta el peligroso de Scott. Me vinculo empáticamente con ellos. Aun cuando somos completamente diferentes, siguen siendo parte de mí. Los adoro, pero no podría salir con ninguno. –apartó la tarjeta y buscó otra- Oh… esta es buena ¡Gretel!

La aludida se inclinó hacia adelante.

\- Dispara.

\- ¿Qué opinas de que Arnold salga con la chica que fue su abusiva personal toda su infancia? –se rio- Claro, olvida por un momento que esa a abusiva es tu prima.

\- Ahora que lo dices… -Helga meditó- Eso suena terrible.

\- Me halagas. –murmuró Arnold- No es mi culpa que algunas personas expresen sus emociones románticas con bolitas de papel…

\- Y empujones. –recordó Lila.

\- También insultos. –agregó Helga, sonriendo de lado- Realmente era adorable de niña…

\- Yo usaría otro término para describirte. –Gretel sonrió de lado- Ya saben que opino que el señor lobito es un masoquista ¿Y la razón? Porque nunca huyó de los avances de Helga. –agitó su mano- No me importa que sea mi prima. Yo la estaba apoyando, por supuesto, pero creí que el _corderito_ huiría y que sería difícil. Porque estamos hablando de la abusiva de su infancia. –su sonrisa se afiló- No lo fue. Todo lo contrario, se quedó fascinado. Ahí lo supe. El señor lobito era un masoquista. Esa opinión no ha cambiado a lo largo del tiempo, solo he podido confirmarla.

Helga soltó una carcajada poderosa, sin ocultarla y negó rotundamente, abrazándose el vientre.

\- Yo también te quiero. –gruñó Arnold, fulminando con la mirada a su cuñada.

\- Ya… ya… -Nocturna sonrió- Nada de peleas. –tomó otra tarjeta- Esta es para Helga… -la leyó y sonrió- ¿Saben qué? Solo por diversión. Lila, Helga, respondan al mismo tiempo ¿Si? –miró a las chicas- ¿Cuál es su aroma favorito?

\- Libros. –corearon ambas y se miraron.

\- Un libro nuevo. –puntualizó Helga- Me hace pensar en una nueva historia, un nuevo reto.

\- Las hojas de un libro antiguo. –aclaró Lila- Me da nostalgia.

\- Lily, tú también lees ¿No? –preguntó Nocturna.

\- Digital, soy estudiante universitaria. Hay que ahorrar para comer. –bromeó, con una suave sonrisa.

\- Ustedes dos –continuó la autora, mirando a Helga y a Lila- se parecen mucho. Aunque la gente no quiera verlo. –bebió un poco de té- Me alegra que se lleven bien en Instinto de Caza.

\- Los sacrificios que una debe hacer por su prima. –ironizó Helga, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Somos amigas desde antes de eso. –comentó Lila, con una pequeña sonrisa enternecida- Lamento recordártelo.

\- Cualquier pregunta puede dar paso a toda una historia. –cortó Nocturna- Así que intentemos que no pase. No quiero una historia de cuarenta páginas. No otra vez. –desechó la pregunta y buscó otra- ¡Para Ray! –miró a los chicos de la fila superior- ¿Qué tipo de chicas te gusta?

Lily regresó a ver a su novio, con picardía en su mirada y una serena sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Si, Ray ¿Qué tipo de chica te gusta?

\- ¡Yo sé! –Jaimie se apoyó contra su hermano- Aunque tus novias anteriores no cumplían el requisito.

El pelirrojo levantó las manos, pidiendo un poco de orden.

\- Me gustan dos tipos de chicas. –aclaró- Una es del dulce, vibrante y alegre pero que necesita mi protección, que pueda cuidar de ella porque está llena de esperanzas, sueños y pensamientos positivos. Y por otro lado… -miró a Lily- Me encanta el tipo de chica fuerte, la que se dedica a proteger a las personas, mística o misteriosa, destacando del resto de forma natural.

\- Oh… -la castaña se estiró hacia él, acercando su rostro a los labios de su novio pero clavó su dedo índice en la mejilla del chico- Dilo…

\- Si. –Jaimie lo picó desde el otro lado- Dilo…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dilo. –dijeron ambas, picándolo más.

\- No tengo idea de qué hablan ustedes dos. –se defendió el chico, tomándolas de las manos- Y _auch_ mis mejillas.

\- Tú eres el chico _naturalmente_ genial y popular. –Jaimie enmarcó una ceja.

\- Así que te gusta la idea que tu novia este… -Lily rodó los ojos- _a tu nivel_. Yo diría que estoy por encima… -se encogió de hombros- Pero, para ser justos… Mis años de experiencia superan tu atractivo.

\- Muy graciosa. –la tomó de la cintura, jalándola hacia su dirección- Tú querras decir años de experiencia y belle…

\- ¡Basta! –cortó Nocturna, levantando en su mano una bola de tenis- Suéltense. –ordenó- ¡Melosos! Hay gente mirando. Dioses ¿Podrían dejar de coquetear entre ustedes? –señaló a Scott- Y sé lo que estás pensando, si le haces eso a Jaimie, te juro que separaré a tu grupo en habitaciones diferentes.

\- Pero… -intervino Jaimie.

\- Yo no he dicho nada. –Scott apoyó su mano sobre su pecho- Me he quedado callado y tranquilo.

\- Eso hizo el Diablo antes de volver el carnaval de Venecia en una fiesta de desenfreno donde ni las monjas se salvaban. –sentenció Nocturna y miró a la pareja acusadora- ¿Calmados?

\- Yo siempre. –recordó Lily, acomodándose su chaleco- Por lo menos en público.

\- En realidad tengo un par de anécdotas… -comenzó Ray.

\- Oh no… -la castaña lo fulminó con la mirada- Tú silencio. –regresó a ver a la autora- Te ruego desviar el tema lejos de nosotros.

\- O seguir con las preguntas. –recordó Nocturna, mirando sus tarjetas- Bien, para Jaimie y Arnold ¿Cómo hacen para fortalecer su amistad a pesar de la distancia?

Los aludidos se miraron con cierta sorpresa y se encogieron de hombros.

\- Nos escribimos. –explicó Arnold- Si, tenemos diferencia horaria, pero igual charlamos.

\- Si, nos contamos cosas. –Jaimie se encogió de hombros- Sobre las clases o cuando tenemos prácticas que cosa interesante o divertida pasó. Para mí no es extraño, como nos mudamos por primera vez siendo niños, mi hermano y yo supimos cómo mantener contacto con nuestros amigos.

\- Y luego fuimos a Berlín, así que nos especializamos en eso de mantener el contacto desde otro continente. -recordó Ray.

\- Además, no necesitamos hablar a diario. –completó Arnold- No es cosa de cantidad, es de calidad. Hay cosas que me recuerdan a ella, a veces solo conversamos porque queremos escuchar al otro. La tecnología es de muy buena. Me gusta tener una mejor amiga. –sonrió.

Jaimie asintió con fuerza.

\- Y a mí. Siempre he tenido amigos, pero crear esta conexión con alguien es diferente. –miró a Lila- A veces conoces personas de forma increíble. Por ejemplo, nosotras tenemos mucho en común, me gusta ayudarla con el diseño de su ropa.

\- Jaimie tiene un sentido de la moda muy interesante. –explicó Lila- Y es genial poder hablar con alguien sobre telas, colores, tejidos. Aunque sea algo muy de _niñas,_ no muchas saben sobre carrujado o drapeado.

\- O cuándo puedes mezclar muchos colores o solo quedarte con tres… -meditó Jaimie.

\- Tomar riesgos con estampados y manchas…

\- Si, la ropa es un arte. –sentenció Jaimie y sonrió- Me alegra tener con quién conversar de eso. Además, Lila cocina delicioso, me está enseñando.

Gretel se encogió en su asiento cuando notó la mirada crítica de su novia.

\- No se me da… -murmuró la alemana.

\- Mentirosa. No te gusta, eso es diferente…

\- Pero… -rescató Jaimie- El mundo ya no es tan grande y lejano. Ahora es más fácil hacer amistades por todo el mundo.

\- Si. –intervino Will - Muchos de mis amigos con los que juego online son de Tailandia, Malasia, Corea del Sur y así. A ellos nunca los he visto en persona y el horario es mucho más difícil, pero somos amigos.

Nocturna sonrió.

\- Hay gente interesante en todo el mundo. Aunque sea difícil, vale el riesgo. –la autora buscó entre sus tarjetas- Ahora, para Arnold, esta pregunta es linda –lo miró- ¿Cuántos hijos te gustaría tener?

Helga soltó un jadeo y se hundió en su asiento.

\- ¿No podemos volver a las telas y los estampados? –pidió.

Arnold enmarcó una ceja y negó.

\- Para alguien que ha planeado nuestra vida desde que estamos en el jardín de infantes, eres una persona que entra en pánico fácilmente con las cosas serias. –comentó el rubio.

\- Bueno…

\- ¿Cinco? –él cortó, encogiéndose de hombros- Ahora digo eso pero tal vez cuando trabaje y todo se vuelva más serio diga solo uno. Pero creo que sería divertido tener muchos hijos.

\- ¿Ves? –bromeó Gretel- Cesaría. Solo te ponemos un cierre para abrir y sacar.

\- ¡Cinco! –Helga abrió los ojos con sorpresa- ¡Anda y embarázate tú! –se quejó, abrazándose el vientre- Mi carrera política se va a ir al demonio con tantos permisos de maternidad.

\- Me ha preguntado cuántos quisiera. –el chico se cruzó de brazos- Solo es algo idealizado. Como cuando dices que quieres comer el kilo de helado de malvaviscos y chocolate pero no te terminas ni la cuarta parte. Expectativas y realidad son diferentes.

\- Igual anda y embarázate tú… -miró a la autora- Yo estoy segura que los lectores te permitirían la licencia de hacer que él se embarace.

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- En realidad… -aventuró Nocturna.

\- ¡No! –pidió Arnold- ¡Recuerda mantener la lógica!

\- …dijo el chico que detuvo una erupción volcánica al nacer. –jugó Gretel- ¡Apoyo el embarazo en el señor lobito!

\- Ya… -cortó Nocturna- No sean malas. –ocultó su sonrisa- Helga: ¿Te pones celosa con regularidad?

Todo el mundo regresó a ver a la rubia. Aun quienes no la conocían. Cada uno la miró fijamente.

\- ¿Qué…? –abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¡Están exagerando!

\- Se sincera, ya sabes las reglas. –le recordó Nocturna.

\- No _con_ facilidad. –masculló- Pero si soy territorial. –se apoyó hacia atrás- No creo que sean celos exactamente, porque no creo que me vayan a quitar al Cabeza de Balón. Pero tiendo a ponerme territorial. –señaló a la autora- Tú sabes, como una loba.

\- Oh, no me eches la culpa a mí. La analogía de la manada no te justifica gruñirles a las otras chicas. –la autora levantó su dedo índice- Niña mala.

\- Eso no cambiará nada. –le recordó Will.

\- Bueno, sí, pero no quedó como si le estuviese apoyando la actitud por el bien de escenas graciosas. –Nocturna sonrió- Los Dioses no lo quieran. –ironizó y buscó otra pregunta- Lila ¿Quieres casarte y tener hijos?

Gretel se hundió en su asiento, con los ojos completamente abiertos.

\- Al parecer… -aventuró la Bruja, mirando a las chicas- es de familia ponerse nerviosas sobre estos temas.

\- Lo dice la señorita que le pone nerviosa la palabra _matrimonio_. –le recordó Nocturna, negando - Y bien ¿Lila?

La pelirroja se había quedado meditando mirando el suelo, sus labios se habían juntado suavemente y su seño estaba ligeramente fruncido.

\- ¿Lila…? –aventuró la autora.

\- La idea de casarme es algo que he querido desde niña. –admitió, levantando el rostro- El vestido, los adornos florales y la gran recepción. Pero es mucho más importante para mí una familia, pertenecer a un lugar. –estiró su mano y tomó la de Gretel, notando que estaba fría- Me gustaría un lugar al que pertenecer. Obviamente amo a mi papá, pero desde la muerte de mamá… -se encogió de hombros, sus facciones se suavizaron pero su agarre se volvió más firme- Él nunca fue el mismo y tuve que encargarme de muchas cosas. Desde muy pequeña tuve que ver por mi futuro, ya sabía que debía alcanzar una beca si es que quería ir a la universidad porque nuestra economía es algo errática por los problemas que tiene papá. Me gusta la idea de tener un lugar al que pertenecer, donde pueda sentirme parte por quien soy y no porque _debo_ ser fuerte. –miró a Gretel- Una manada, una familia, no importa cómo lo pongas, quiero ese lugar.

La alemana se enderezó en su asiento, firme y tomó del rostro a Lila con la punta de sus dedos, teniendo extremo cuidado. Solo asintió, mirándola a los ojos, dándole una promesa silenciosa y ambas sonrieron.

\- Dioses… -la autora agitó el rostro- Eso fue mucho más lindo y menos gracioso de cómo lo imaginé. –admitió y se aclaró la garganta- Bien… -buscó entre las tarjetas- Veamos… -tamborileó- ¿En qué iba…? Oh, si… ¡Scott! Tú no me vas a fallar.

El gitano enmarcó una ceja e hizo una suave inclinación con su rostro.

\- ¿No romance? ¿Eso esperas de mí?

\- Totalmente. –rogó, agitando la tarjeta- Además de Gretel ¿Hay otra persona con la que no hayas tenido algún acercamiento sexual? –soltó una carcajada- " _Tú sabes, una amiga sin derechos. Eso existe."_ –recalcó- Esta pregunta es genial. Obviamente se refieren a algo no familiar.

Lily alzó su mano inmediatamente.

\- ¿Yo no cuento? –aventuró- ¿En serio? Una tiene más obligaciones que derechos con él.

Gretel miró a la castaña y asintió.

\- Si, cuidarlo, vigilarlo, ponerle límites…

\- Curarle las heridas cuando no le salen los planes como quiere. –continuó Lily- Y como nunca tiene planes, a veces hay que darle un lugar dónde dormir o qué comer.

\- ¡Lo sé! –la alemana se arrodilló sobre su asiento para mirar a la otra chica- ¿No te preguntas dónde estará durmiendo cuando se va de aventura sin el resto de gitanos?

\- Claro. –Lily rodó los ojos- O si engatusó a otra pobre alma desdichada para que lo alimente de gratis.

\- Señoritas… -Scott levantó sus manos, deteniéndolas- Me halaga sus preocupaciones, pero no tienen que tenerlas. –miró a Gretel- Tú eres lo más cercano que tengo a una hermana que me importe. Nos conocemos desde que eras niña, te vi hundirte por la violencia del mundo contra ti y te alcé para que les devolvieras el golpe. Tu mente estratégica es lo suficientemente entretenida para diez vidas. Además, me presentas gente interesante. –posó su mirada en Lily- Y creo que sabemos bien que en algún punto mis coqueteos se volvieron un juego entre amigos.

\- Si, he supuesto que es una danza entre los dos. –admitió la Bruja- Así que… Yo soy tu amiga sin derechos, desde siempre.

\- Mi mejor amiga. –aceptó el gitano y desvió la atención hacia la autora- ¿Además de Lily y Gretel? No tengo una sola relación amistosa o de cualquier otro tipo donde no hubiese quedado implícito que… -chasqueó los dedos y señaló a Ray- Tú.

\- ¿Yo…?

Jaimie comenzó a reír abiertamente, cubriéndose la boca, pero aun así lanzó el rostro hacia atrás.

\- Que suerte… iba a preocuparme… -admitió.

Lily se unió a la risa e inclinó su cuerpo contra Ray.

\- Agradezco que no haya tensión sexual entre mi novio y tú, Scott. –entrecerró los ojos- Para variar, te lo agradezco.

\- ¿También le hace eso a tus parejas? –Gretel abrió los ojos y miró al gitano- ¿Qué manía tienes contra las parejas de la gente? Bien, no los besas ni nada, pero los pones nerviosos o dudosos…

\- …o en crisis de sexualidad. –recordó Lily- Así que agradezco que a tu cuñado y mi novio, que son la misma persona, lo dejaras fuera de eso.

\- Gracias. –aceptó Ray, fingiendo recuperar el aliento- Realmente hubiese sido extraño.

\- Aun si no fueses el hermano de Jaimie o el novio de Lily, creo que no hubiese intentado nada contigo. Porque eres amable conmigo. –aceptó Scott- Me tratas con bastante familiaridad y con un trato igualitario. Eso es nuevo para mí.

\- Ese no es un gran misterio. –Jaimie sonrió ampliamente- Mi hermano es genial.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos tener eso? –preguntó la alemana a Helga- Mira a estos dos, lo bien que se llevan y son hermanos. Entre primas debería ser más fácil.

\- Gretel… -la menor de los Pataki sonrió de lado- Lo siento, no funcionaría, no eres genial. No puedo mentir.

\- Que coincidencia, tú tampoco lo eres y al parecer eres ciega por sobre todo.

\- Niñas… -la autora rodó los ojos- Ustedes solo pueden llevarse bien cuando se unen contra alguien. Y no… -apuntó su dedo índice hacia ellas- No voy a dejarles armar un lío aquí. –bebió un poco de su té- Ahora vamos con Will. –su sonrisa se suavizó- ¿Entretenido hasta ahora?

\- Sabes que me gusta oír. –aceptó el pelirrojo- Me parece interesante.

Helga se dejó caer contra Arnold.

\- El mimado del grupo…

\- Celosa. –bromeó el chico.

\- Will es el único que parece no querer estrellar esta historia. –miró a los mellizos- Y si, ustedes no se salvan. –agitó el rostro- Así que, Will –sonrió- ¿Alguna vez has querido darle una nalgada a Arnold? –sonrió ampliamente- Los lectores saben que preguntas hacerte. –bromeó.

El chico soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

\- Excelente pregunta. –aceptó, entretenido y le lanzó una mirada a Arnold- Los lectores saben que tienes un bonito trasero.

\- No, los lectores quieren traumatizarme. –el chico se cubrió el rostro- No nalgadas. No…

\- La verdad es que el novato aún no ha hecho nada para ganársela. –Will puso su expresión más inocente- Un pequeño correctivo, eso es una nalgada, una ligera llamada de atención. Gretel y Helga se las ganan constantemente. Lila se ha ganado un par… -le lanzó una mirada a la sonrojada chica- Pero no, el novato sigue portándose bien. A este paso tendré que inventarme una excusa.

\- ¿Qué? –el chico se levantó, alejándose de un salto y cubrió sus nobles partes traseras.

Will soltó una carcajada mucho más poderosas y negó con su dedo índice.

\- Solo bromeo. Solo bromeo. –miró a la autora- Si quisiera darle una nalgada al novato, ya se la hubiese dado. Pero no ha pasado, lo siento.

\- El día que lo hagas… -pidió Gretel- Grábalo.

\- Trato hecho.

\- No… -Arnold volvió a sentarse- No… -miró a Helga- No…

\- ¡Esto no es mi culpa! –comentó la chica, divertida.

\- Es tu mejor amigo. –le recordó- Ve y contrólalo.

\- No creo que así funciona… -aventuró Helga.

\- Y hablando de eso. –la autora agitó otra tarjeta- ¿Por qué te costó tanto admitir que Will era tu mejor amigo?

\- Me cuesta admitir mis emociones por norma general. –recordó a todo el mundo- Parte de mi burbujeante encanto es que tardo mucho en admitir cosas así de importantes.

\- Y mi rango es tan importante que tardó meses. –comentó Will.

\- Conmigo tardó años… -recordó Arnold.

\- No voy a competir contigo, novato. Eso solo hará que te nalguee.

\- Basta… -rogó el rubio.

\- Eso. –Helga se encogió de hombros- No hay tanto misterio.

\- Entonces ¡Lily! –reaccionó Nocturna- ¿Ama o sumisa?

\- ¿Disculpa…? –la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Ama o sumisa? –la autora agitó la tarjeta con la pregunta- Eso te preguntan.

\- Al resto le hacen preguntas sobre hijos, amistades ¿Y a mí sobre si soy ama o sumisa? –enmarcó una ceja.

\- Tal vez es el traje de estricta instructora. –aventuró Ray- Te falta la regla y parecerías de portada para uno de esos libros.

\- Curioso. –aceptó, sin molestarle la comparación- Entonces, tal vez no deba aclarar que llevo un corsé debajo de la blusa ¿No? –preguntó Lily, ladeando el rostro- Me ayuda a mantener la postura recta dado que estoy mucho tiempo sentada.

\- ¿Eso significa que eres ama? –consultó Nocturna.

\- No soy nada de eso. –aclaró- Tal vez tengo cara de asesina serial pero tampoco lo soy. –se encogió de hombros- Aunque la ropa de las Amas es muy atractiva, pero tengo una amiga que es sumisa y su ropa es increíble. –meditó en voz alta.

Will se giró para verla.

\- Pero tienes aire de Ama.

\- Me halagas. –sonrió- Si quisiera probar te pediré asesoría. –se inclinó hacia él.

\- Ahora soy yo el halagado, parece que conoces gente que sabe del tema y me escoges como guía.

\- Bueno, se leer a la gente con solo mirarlos por un rato. Tú tienes una agradable aura de Amo que se preocupa y…

Nocturna aclaró la voz.

\- Dato Curioso: Si ustedes dos se hubiesen conocido antes serían grandes amigos. –levantó sus pulgares- Así que salgan de su burbuja de conversación. –ordenó, buscando entre sus tarjetas- Rayos… ya que estamos… Will… Te gustan las rubias, las pelirrojas y ¿Las rizadas? –leyó- ¿En otro mundo te hubiese gustado Lily...?

El chico se sorprendió y miró a la chica con intriga.

\- No lo sé… no te conozco bien. Y para que me " _guste_ " alguien es porqueva por encima del físico.

\- Lo mismo digo. –Lily frunció el ceño- Jaimie me ha dicho que te gustan las chicas geeks. Así que supongo que sí. Me gusta todo lo que tenga fantasía, sea literatura, videojuegos, novelas gráficas, juego Calabozos y Dragones. Aunque…

\- Si… -Will asintió- Aunque tal vez hubiésemos terminado como amigos…

\- No soy una fuerza salvaje ni una dulce chica para proteger… Ni tú el intelectual seguro de sí mismo. –le lanzó una mirada a Ray- Para que veas que no te escogí por ser pelirrojo.

\- Me pareció bastante obvio que el _ex novio_ –puntualizó Raymond- de mi hermana no era tu tipo.

\- Díselo a los lectores. –murmuró juguetonamente Lily y luego miró a Will- Pero espero que seamos amigos.

\- Hay que esperar que Nocturna así lo desee…

\- Y Nocturna lo pensará. –bromeeó la autora- Y ahora Nocturna responderá una pregunta para ella… -sacó una pregunta al azar- " _¿Cómo alguien puede pertenecer a la manada?_ " –abrió los ojos con sorpresa- ¡Cualquiera puede pertenecer a la manada! Tal vez no lo sepan, pero el término no lo cree yo, sino ustedes, los lectores. Mientras se publicaba " _Cómame señor lobo_ ", en los reviews la gente comenzó a decir " _manada_ " como el término para señalar que les gustaba mi historia y formaban parte de un grupo. Después de un año o un año y medio, tomé el término y le di forma con las " _Reglas de la Manada_ ". Pero al final del día es un método para acoger a los lectores que les gusta mi historia. La manada es inclusiva y es para pasar un buen rato. Admito que también es un término más íntimo para mí. –estiró sus manos y las calentó alrededor de su taza de té- Cuando pienso en mi manada, recuerdo la gente en la que confío, las personas que sé que son leales a mí y que tengo la suerte de decir que lucharía con ellos hombro con hombro contra gigantes, titanes y Dioses. –dio un ligero respingón- Eso me recuerda que tengo unas preguntas sobre todos… -buscó entre las tarjetas- " _Ya conocemos a que Casas de Hogwarts irían todos o qué elementos controlarían pero ¿Y si fuesen semidioses?_ " –sus ojos brillaron- Primero… para no tener interrupciones. –extendió su mano y los chicos parecieron congelarse en el tiempo- Sino, créanme, van a estarse molestando y de por si esta respuesta es larga. Bien, solo para aclarar, estamos hablando de " _Harry Potter"_ y de " _Avatar"_. Arnold es Gryffindor y sería un maestro Aire, creo que podría dominar la proyección espiritual, Helga es una Slytherin y maestra Fuego, francamente la veo con fuego azul, muy poderosa, Will es Gryffindor y sería un maestro Tierra pero especializado en Metal Control, moldearía sus máquinas con su propio poder, Gretel es Hufflepuff y maestra Tierra, estaría descalza para sentir su entorno a través de las vibraciones en la tierra y sí, creo que se esforzaría para aprender Lava Control y molestar a Helga con eso. –soltó una risa- Un dato interesante es que a honor de Toph hice que Gretel estudie Kung Fu y específicamente el estilo de la Mantis Religiosa del Sur. Lila es Ravenclaw y es maestra Agua, específicamente de la Tribu del Norte, especializada en defensa, gracia y belleza, la veo mucho más artística sobre esto, una gran maestra con el hielo, manipulándolo con precisión clínica. –levantó la mirada a la fila de arriba- Scott es Slytherin, es maestro Fuego, obviamente y perfeccionado para leer la energía de alguien, hasta sabría distinguir a alguien emocionado de alguien que está enojado o leería su chi para saber más de la persona. Jaimie es Hufflepuff, indudablemente y maestra Aire, tendría dificultades con eso de meditar, pero sería bastante ágil y acrobática, llevaría eso de _baile aéreo_ a un nuevo nivel. Ray es Gryffindor y sería maestro Fuego, creo que es el único con la paz interior y control emocional para generar y redirigir relámpagos. Lily es Slytherin y maestra Agua, sabría curar y tendría el conocimiento de Sangre Control pero no lo usaría. –Nocturna sonrió de forma cómplice- Yo soy Slytherin según Pottermore y me gustaría pensar que soy Maestra Tierra, me fascina la idea de poder diferencial piedras preciosas de impurezas, sentir u diferenciar cosas al tocarlas, qué son y cuales son sus partes. Ahora, aclarado eso. –recordó de qué iba realmente la pegunta- Vamos a lo de " _Percy Jackson_ " que son los semidioses ¿Qué padres griegos tendría la manada? Bien… Arnold… -frunció el ceño- es difícil, porque veo el lado bueno de ser hijo de Apolo, un sanador y calmante para las personas pero también imagino a Hermes como su padre, por la parte de los viajes, veo un alma de aventura en eso. Pero creo que me quedaré con Apolo, curaría gente y sería bueno con el arco y flecha. –sonrió- Helga es hija de Ares, luchadora, fuerte y demostraría que la guerra _es_ un arte y no creo que eso evite su parte artística, me gusta la idea de que Ares la haga inmune en las pelas con su bendición por su fuerza combativa y así su lado artístico seguiría siendo algo íntimo y privado de ella. Will es hijo de Hefesto, crearía autómatas más que armas, él estaría constantemente creando máquinas, deberían arrastrarlo de las fraguas para que duerma o coma. Gretel, en cambio, es hija de Atenea, porque ya han visto como ella planea las cosas que realmente le importan pero también es guerrera. Si, pensé en Helga para Atenea por la parte de las artes pero me gustó más que eso fuese algo propio de ella y no por bendición materna y creo que Arnold, como hijo de Apolo, admiraría el don poético de Helga porque sería de su propio logro. Y deben admitir que es gracioso imaginar a Gretel tejiendo. –rio bajito- Lila es hija de Deméter, le gustaría darle vida a las cosas, le dedicaría especial atención a los árboles frutales para que den las más jugosas y dulces frutas que puedan probar, además, ella es paciente como alguien que debe esperar la cosecha. Scott, en cambio, es hijo de la Diosa Tique, la Diosa de la Fortuna, le gusta jugar con la gente y manipula las probabilidades a su favor, por eso es tan esquivo, como su madre. Jaimie y Ray son hijos de Afrodita. Si, ambos. Jaimie tiene el don social extravertido de los hijos de Afrodita, despierta ese amor platónico o fraternal en la gente a su alrededor y esta bendecida con el control sobre la moda, su ropa, maquillaje, joyas, todo eso es un arte en ella y puede usarlo en otras personas, por eso luce tan resplandeciente y bonita, con tantos estilos variados, es el toque materno. Ray, en cambio, tiene el embrujahabla, es decir, puede influenciar a la gente, coaccionarlos, por eso tiene cuidado al hablar, también ve en la gente a quien aman o desean, pero es ciego cuando el objetivo es él, es una gran guerrero por vocación propia, un defensor de sus seres amados, el chico es puro amor. Lily es, obviamente, hija de Hécate, es una hechicera, sabe manipular la Niebla, es decir, crear ilusiones, para ello se ha perfeccionado en leer a la gente y saber exactamente qué es lo que ellos quieren creer o pueden temer, es increíblemente devota a su madre, de todo el grupo posiblemente es la que más hace honores a su lado divino, se esfuerza mucho por aprender hechizos que tengan efecto sobre la gente. –respiró hondo- Eso fue largo. Y por si les da curiosidad, resulta que soy hija de Hécate, lo cual no extraña que el personaje de Lily, que tiene mi lado wicca, también lo sea. A diferencia de ella, me imagino más dedicada a la parte de las encrucijadas, que también es algo de Hécate, me dedicaría a ayudar a los otros a que vean sus opciones ¿Y sobre la magia? ¡Pociones! O pondría características mágicas en las armas o armaduras. Eso me daría excusa para estar con los geniales hijos de Hefesto. Ahora, respondida esa pregunta... –chasqueó los dedos y descongeló a los chicos- Arnold ¿Alguna vez imaginaste que tu vida tomaría este rumbo?

El chico tardó en recuperarse pero pareció despejar sus dudas rápidamente, así que se concentró en la pregunta.

\- Jamás. –admitió- Si antes de iniciar el primer año en la preparatoria alguien me hubiese dicho " _Vas a terminar saliendo con Helga G. Pataki_ " yo me hubiese reído a carcajadas y respondido " _Ella me odia ¿Por qué se torturaría metiéndose conmigo?_ ". Nunca creí que podría vivir tantas cosas interesantes o sentir tantas emociones. La gente que he conocido, muchos de mis recuerdos más increíbles son por ella… No cambiaría nada. –sentenció- Antes de todo esto, creí que mi vida iba a ser bastante común y tranquila.

\- Bastante aburrida. –corrigió Helga, relajándose contra su silla- ¡Aburrida! Así que de nada, Arnoldo.

\- Se siente el amor… -Nocturna sonrió divertida y miró la siguiente pregunta- Bueno, por años Scott ha visitado la casa von Bismarck, mucho antes de que Helga apareciera en la historia. Así que esta es una buena pregunta. Scott, Gretel ¿Qué hacen cuando están solos? Creo que los lectores quieren saber qué hacen cuando no tienen otras personas a las que molestar.

Los aludidos se miraron y sonrieron divertidos.

\- Pasamos encerrados en el dormitorio. –contestaron ambos con una sonrisa traviesa.

Jaimie lució ligeramente extrañada. Lila dio un respingón en su asiento y Will se cruzó de brazos, ligeramente tenso.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó el pelirrojo, captando posiblemente la pregunta general del resto.

\- Cuando vivía en Alemania y Scott iba de visita, nos encerrábamos en mi habitación y no salíamos. –explicó Gretel.

\- Nos igualamos sobre la vida del otro. –continuó el gitano- Ambos necesitamos del contacto de otra piel, lo cual no es tan fácil de obtener como pareciera. Aun cuando nos quedamos sin tema de conversación, nos quedamos cerca el uno del otro.

\- No dormimos juntos. –aclaró la alemana, notando cierta fiereza en la mirada de Will- Yo puedo estar jugando un videojuego y él leyendo, pero mi hombro tocará el suyo. Eso nos basta.

\- O cuando estemos desayunando, mi mano estará sobre su rodilla. –Scott dirigió una mirada hacia el regazo de Jaimie, donde tenía metidos sus dedos, justo donde la falda terminaba- Pero solemos encerrarnos. Cuando estoy con mi familia estoy constantemente acompañado, no hay mucha privacidad en las caravanas o en general en mi propia cultura no se aprecia mucho el espacio personal. Algunas familias a lo largo del mundo dan santuario a mi clan, sea en sus terrenos o dentro de sus propias casas. Mi padre cree que una buena forma de mantener la hospitalidad es vincular a un solo gitano por familia anfitriona. Así que esa persona es un puente entre ellos y el clan. En realidad fue la casualidad que yo terminara con la familia von Bismarck. Solo éramos niños cuando nos conocimos. Al inicio ni siquiera pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos.

\- Si… -recordó la alemana- Nos hablábamos pero recién a mis siete años comenzamos a conversar y me motivaste a ser violenta con los abusivos.

\- Vi tu potencial. Yo simplemente te señalé que sería divertido. –el gitano se encogió de hombros- Desde entonces nunca te has arrepentido de ello y cerramos nuestro vínculo de esa manera.

\- Así que es culpa de Scott que no te midas. –reconoció Nocturna- Le debes unas disculpas a mucha gente, señor.

\- Jamás. –el gitano sonrió.

\- Bueno, algo bueno salió de tu peligrosa influencia. –coincidió Jaimie, sonriendo- Gretel es quien es gracias a que la liberaste. También hay gente que te debe las gracias.

Will y Lila intercambiaron miradas pero en un acuerdo silencioso prefirieron no decirle nada al gitano.

\- En el silencio siento su gratitud. –combino Scott.

\- Ahora tengo una pregunta para Lila. –continuó Nocturna- ¿Eres bisexual o lesbiana? Y en qué punto de tu vida aceptaste tu orientación sexual.

\- Oh… -la pelirroja se sorprendió- Me parece una pregunta muy interesante. Primero, soy bisexual. Me han gustado chicos desde que era niña, eso no a cambiado. No fue una fase, si es que esa es la duda.

\- No como Nadine. –recordó Gretel- Yo fui una fase para ella. –apoyó teatralmente su mano en su pecho- Una que no admitirá a nadie, seguro.

\- Dice eso pero le encanta saber que es la única chica en el historial de alguien. –comentó Will.

\- Si… -recordó Lila, sabiendo que ella también tenía el caso de " _única chica_ " con la alemana- Pero… bueno, soy bisexual. Cuando era niña tuve un pequeño… muy pequeño enamoramiento por Helga. –miró los bordes de su falda- Por eso no me importaba lo mal que me tratara… No solo guardé su secreto, sino que mantenía a Arnold alejado de mí, a pesar de que él me gustaba. Claro, de niña no sabía que esa era la razón, no sabía explicar por qué quería hacer feliz a Helga aunque Arnold fuese tan amable y detallista conmigo. Ahora, viendo hacia atrás, era extraño. Me gustaba Helga pero también creía que Arnold era lindo. No podía procesar la idea de que me gustaran los dos, era algo muy raro para una niña. Así que… -jugó con los bordes de su falda, estirándolos, revisando la costura para mantener sus manos entretenidas- Cuando apareció el primo de Arnold, creo que inconscientemente me interesé en él porque podía, no lastimaría a nadie, no le fallaría a Helga. –levantó su mirada, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas- Luego todo pasó, me cambié de colegio y creí que todo estaba en orden, hasta que Helga volvió y me salvó de las abusivas de ahí… ella era como una heroína, totalmente asombrosa. Ahí fui más consciente que no solo era admiración… No, ella me estaba gustando. No mucho, claro. No estaba enamorada, pero me _gustaba_ y era una chica… Así que entré en pánico. Mi familia es muy conservadora, mi padre no sabría cómo lidiar con algo así. Por suerte, Helga me salvó sin darse cuenta. Al irla conociendo como persona, dejó de lucir tan… increíblemente heroica o fuerte y más como una chica normal, con problemas y dudas. Así que pensé que fue un error, nada más. –suspiró- Hasta que Gretel apareció… desde que me habló sobre eso de tener _chispa_ en la vida, me intrigué y ella lucía tan segura cuando me estaba convenciendo y tocando mi cabello con tanta naturalidad mientras yo tenía el corazón a mil. Pero Gretel estaba tranquila, mirándome con una promesa en sus ojos pero completamente segura y en control. Luego jugó conmigo, a mi costa y me dije que alguien como ella no podría sentirse atraída por mí. Así que hice lo que siempre hago, sonreí, actué como si nada pasara y no me ilusioné. Pero ya fue inevitable, pasar tiempo con ella solo confirmó que me gustaba y no hubo nada que _aceptar_ , no podía controlarlo. Ya estaba ocurriendo mucho antes de que pudiese _aceptarlo_. –su sonrisa se suavizó- Me enamoré de Gretel, porque era sincera, arriesgada, porque estaba llena de pasión y energía. Aun recuerdo cuando me citó para hablar, nunca esperé que me besara. Ahí, en la calle, donde cualquiera podía vernos. Pero no me importó, la besé de regreso y fue como si alguien quitara una represa. Todo se desbordó y fue liberador. Por años había controlado cualquier emoción hacia cualquier persona y de repente ya no debía hacerlo. El resto… ya se sabe lo que pasó. –se sonrojó ligeramente.

\- La desgarbada y el señor lobito nos encontraron en paños menores. –recordó Gretel- Tú te escondiste en el baño, yo entré en pánico pensando que era solo una sustituta, luego me regañaste, confesamos nuestros sentimientos y comenzamos a salir.

\- Aun recuerdo eso de que amabas y odiabas cada aspecto de mi personalidad. –acusó Lila, pero lucía divertida- O que me miraste dormir esa vez que te quedaste en mi casa. Algunas partes de lo que dijiste eran tiernas y luego decías algo como que yo te parecía exasperante. Nada romántico, te comento.

\- Es la marca von Bismarck, pregúntale al señor lobito. –juró la alemana, sonriendo- Ahora creo que eres la chica más considerada, amable y dulce del universo. Irremplazable y única por tenerme paciencia y seguirme el ritmo.

Nocturna dio un fuerte aplauso.

\- Bola de cursis. –sentenció- Bola de cursis. –señaló a todos- Antes no eran así.

\- Antes no habían preguntas así. –aventuró Arnold.

\- ¡No puedo decirle a mis lectores cursis! Ellos son geniales. Así que ustedes son cursis. Punto. –refunfuñó la autora, buscando entre sus preguntas- Aun cuando busco ponerlos en jaque dicen cosas melosas al final… veamos… Scott, tú vas a salvarme de esta miel. –sentenció- Aquí una pregunta para ti ¿En qué consiste tu amoralidad?

El gitano paseó su mirada por todos los presentes, como si los estuviese analizando.

\- La moral te dice que es bueno o malo, pero procuras hacer el bien. Por culpa de la moral es que sientes culpa, pero puedes hacer algo que tú creas que está bien pero la moral de otra persona le dirá que hiciste algo horrible. La moral es subjetiva. La gente inmoral hace lo contrario a eso. Pero, en mi caso, carece de ese distintivo. Yo veo el mundo como lo que quiero y por ende puedo obtener. También veo lo que la gente quiere y por alguna razón no lo obtiene. Claro, entiendo que muchas veces es exactamente por su moral. Pero me gusta la idea de mostrarles que no la necesitan, que sin ella pueden tener lo que realmente desean. Luego de eso… -sonrió- Me gusta ver sus reacciones. Pero esto último no es parte de mi amoralidad. La razón por la que le muestro a la gente lo que ocultan es porque me divierte. La única persona que he visto que no oculta nada es Jaimie, ella se acepta tal cual. Gretel es sincera, sí, pero se pone límites porque _debe ser_ una von Bismarck y hay cosas que tarda en aceptar para sí misma, aunque no se enoja cuando se las señalo. Lily, en cambio, se conoce bien pero moldea todo a su favor, da… -señaló a la castaña- esa apariencia calma y tranquila. No niega quien es pero se mantiene en control. Jaimie es lo que ves y lo que ves no es nada simple, sino lleno de energía. Así que ser amoral también me ayuda a ver lo que la gente desea. O, como señalan algunas personas, es ese lado perverso el que me hace leer a la gente y al mismo tiempo me da mi amoralidad. Ambas opciones terminan siendo correctas.

\- Es una buena explicación. –coincidió Nocturna- Se nota que le prestas atención a Lily cuando te explica las cosas. –posó su mirada en Jaimie- ¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando viste a Scott?

\- Realmente creí que era guapo y agraciado. Pero admito que estaba más concentrada en Will. –le lanzó una mirada al pelirrojo- Scott entró cuando nosotros estábamos jugando videojuegos. No me enteré de todo lo que había pasado entre Scott y Arnold, así que cuando lo vi pensé " _Oh, se ve bastante cómodo en su cuerpo… debe ser porque es guapo_ ". Luego pensé que era interesante y bastante diferente a la gente que conocía. Pero nada más que eso.

\- A mi defensa, le estaba haciendo un favor a Gretel…

\- Y te sigo agradeciendo por eso. –comentó la alemana.

\- Mi verdadera impresión de él vino después de que termináramos Will y yo. Ahí fue cuando Scott me dejó conocerlo. Así que confirmó que sí, él estaba bastante cómodo en su cuerpo. No de forma ególatra. –aclaró Jaimie- Simplemente… cómodo, seguro de quién era, qué quería y cómo funcionaba el mundo. Me gustó eso.

\- Posiblemente fuiste de las primeras personas que vio a Scott y no reparó realmente en él. –comentó Lily- Así que admiro a Will.

\- Gracias. –el chico sonrió- Me esforcé. –miró a Jaimie- Y ahora somos amigos.

La chica asintió con solemnidad.

\- Y jugamos videojuegos cooperativos juntos. Pero no importa lo que hagas, Will, definitivamente _League of Legends_ no es para mí. No importa lo geniales que sean los personajes, hay gente muy competitiva ahí. –sentenció.

\- ¡Lo sé! –Lila asintió, mirando a su amiga- A mí también me quiso meter en eso. _Doctor Who_ es genial, no me arrepiento de conocer la serie, _Portal_ es un gran videojuego. Pero _League of Legends…_ Nunca creí que un juego podía despertar tanta competitividad.

\- Y tantas groserías…

\- Pobre mi Will… -se enterneció Nocturna- No tienen vena competitiva. Yo te digo, intenta que Helga jugué, ella arrasaría con los servidores.

\- Lo siento, mi agenda está ocupada. –sentenció la rubia- He visto lo adictivo que puede ser ese juego. Así que no, luego tendría que descuidar algo y no… Simplemente no.

\- Me suena que te descuidaría a ti. –susurró Gretel a Arnold.

\- Lo mismo pensé –el chico rodó los ojos- y sorpresivamente estamos de acuerdo en algo.

\- Que poca fe me tienen. –pero la menor de los Pataki no negó nada.

\- Ellos te conoce bien. –le recordó la autora- Ahora, Ray, aquí una pregunta muy buena. Si estabas enamorado de Lily ¿Por qué saliste con Ágata? No solo eso ¡La invitaste a vivir en tu casa!

\- ¡Nuestra casa! –recordó Jaimie- Esa terrible, terrible criatura…

\- Nunca, en mi vida, he estado de acuerdo con alguien a tanto nivel. –comentó Gretel- Un horrible monstruo con forma de chica.

\- Ustedes dos son muy duras con la pobre… -comentó Ray.

\- No, no… Me gusta esto. –Lily suavizó su rostro, inclinándose en dirección de las chicas- Así que ¿Terrible monstruo, eh? Por favor, cuéntenme más.

\- ¿Celosa? –consultó el pelirrojo, francamente intrigado.

\- Para nada. Pero me gusta saber de mis precursoras… para superarlas. –se encogió de hombros- Entonces, señoritas, sobre esta horrible criatura… -sonrió de forma serena, prestando completa atención en las dos chicas.

\- A Ray le gustó jugar al héroe. –acusó Jaimie- Ágata estaba huyendo de sus padres y responsabilidades…

\- La conocimos por casualidad. –aclaró Ray, decidido a explicar bien las cosas- Después de uno de nuestros entrenamientos pasamos por una cafetería para comprar una tarta y ella se nos acercó. Ágata estaba sola, no sabía el idioma…

Gretel soltó una carcajada cínica y tramposa.

\- Oh… si, claro… no saber el idioma. –le lanzó una mirada a Scott- Ágata no sabe alemán ¿Sabías eso?

El gitano se encogió de hombros.

\- Me parece una táctica bastante simple para enganchar chicos. Pero a veces el detalle está en la simplicidad. –miró a su cuñado- Lamento decirte que los engañó a los dos.

\- Oh, que _malita._ –bromeó Lily, mucho más interesada en la historia- Así que voy a suponer qué ocurrió aquí. Ella vio a Ray entrenando, le alteró el pulso y jugó la carta de la extranjera perdida y abandonada. –se enderezó- Y le funcionó –miró a su novio- ¿Ves? Esto te pasa por distraerte con unas bonitas piernas y tu complejo de _hermano protector_.

\- Me haces sonar como un pervertido. –acusó Ray, deslizando su mano por debajo de la rodillas de la castaña y levantándole las piernas para que las pusiera sobre su regazo con una sonrisa calculadora- La razón por la que comencé a salir con ella fue por ti. No hablabas sobre nosotros, actuabas como si te hubieses arrepentido del asunto y esta chica era guapa. No vino a vivir inmediatamente con nosotros y lo nuestro fue para pasar el rato. Además, estaba calculando tu reacción, enviando un estímulo hacia tu persona para ver si seguía en pie, de alguna manera, tus sentimientos hacia mí. Sentimientos, te recuerdo, que solo me mencionaste una vez y luego actuaste como si ya no estuviesen ahí.

\- Si… no fue _inmediatamente_ que viviera con nosotros. –Jaimie se cruzó de brazos- Ella se fue instalando de a poco, seguramente leyó los consejos de alguna revista. Antes de darme cuenta ya había robado una repisa del baño para sus productos del cabello. –apretó sus labios con cierta frustración.

\- ¿Por qué te molesta tango Ágata? –preguntó Nocturna, extrañada- No es una mala chica. No es la cosa más adorable del mundo. Pero ya tengo dos que cubren esa categoría. –apuntó a Jaimie y a Lila- Pero ninguno de mis personajes es un santo ¿Por qué tanto problema con Ágata?

\- Por favor… -murmuró Gretel, apartando la mirada.

\- Oh, ya llegaremos a eso. –apuntó la autora, agitando una tarjeta- Pero primero quiero saber sobre Jaimie.

\- Le gusta coquetear con la gente. –explicó Scott- La conozco, somos como fuerzas contrarias de algo. Yo prefiero seducir, es algo más parecido a un combate, hay que ser rápido, detectar el punto débil del otro. –apoyó su dedo índice justo debajo del mentón de Jaimie y la hizo levantar el rostro, mientras sonreía de lado- No prometes amor, todo se trata del cuerpo… -deslizó su pulgar justo abajo del labio femenino- Hay algo más primitivo en eso. –se inclinó y besó la frente de su novia, acomodándole el cabello azulado para que no ocultara su sonrojo- Pero Ágata coquetea… -regresó a ver a Nocturna- Te hace sentir especial e importante, involucra emociones que no están realmente ahí, te enamora. Admito que es interesante como sabe enamorar a cada quien, personifica la idea de la _persona indicada_. No engaña a sus parejas, le daré crédito en eso, mantiene su idea de cómo debe ser una correcta relación, mientas este entretenida en ella. Claro… -miró a Ray- por lo que sé, tú no le dejaste hacer eso, fueron directo al grano, se hicieron novios y pasaron buen rato.

\- Ella sabía que Ray estaba enamorado. –explicó Nocturna- Su plan era averiguar quién era su competencia y vencerla. –señaló a Lily- Lamentablemente eso puede funcionar más en la adolescencia pero no tanto contra mujeres adultas. No siempre, a veces sí. Por suerte esta vez no.

\- Me siento francamente halagada. –la castaña miró a Jaimie- Pero no me dijiste qué hizo esta chica Ágata contigo, pensé que era porque se metió en la casa, ahora parece que es más que eso.

La aludida miró a Gretel y hubo algo en sus miradas, un ligero entendimiento que hizo que Jaimie se inclinara y apoyara suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de la alemana.

\- Antes de salir con Ray coqueteaba conmigo. _También_. Obviamente su objetivo era mi hermano, pero eso era lo que me enojó. Yo era como… diversión o algo que hacía porque sí. Admito que se detuvo cuando comenzó a salir con Ray. –se encogió de hombros- Pero la forma en que miraba… sentía como si creyera que en un chasquido podría enamorarme. Me molestaba esa prepotencia. –miró a Lily- Además, era una mala cuñada.

\- Yo soy la única cuñada que has tenido que te mima tanto. –le recordó la castaña, entretenida- Pero te mimo desde antes, así que dame crédito. –cruzó sus piernas, aun sobre el regazo de Ray- Siempre quise una hermana menor. Porque tengo cuatro hermanos mayores del primer matrimonio de mi madre en Colombia, David, Alba, Ruth y Agustín. Mayores a mí con más de dieciocho años, casi no los conozco, pero son _familia_. –rodó los ojos.

\- Si, recuerdo a tu sobrina, Ana, la conocí en Bogotá cuando por coincidencia ella también estaba de visita ahí, tiene tu misma edad y se parecen. –recordó Scott.

\- …la sobrina a la que ayudaste a fugarse a Chile con su novio… Si, recuerdo. –Lily afiló su mirada- Mi madre sigue creyendo que eso es mi culpa de alguna manera. Ni siquiera sé cómo encontraste a mi familia… -agitó su mano- No importa, ni siquiera conozco a esa Ana. Mi punto es que siempre quise una familia más cercana, con una hermana menor. –miró a Jaimie- Y superas mis expectativas, casi me da pena dejarte atada al Diablo que tienes por novio.

\- Me las arreglo bastante bien. –comentó Jaimie, mirando a Scott- Si, sigue alterando a la gente con su simple presencia pero ahora juega más como el pequeño demonio en el hombro izquierdo de la gente y menos como… -meditó- ¿El demonio que convocas para vender tu alma?

\- Oh… -Gretel hizo una ligera trompetilla con sus labios, decepcionada- Y yo que quería que le dieras una lección o dos a Ágata…

\- Te dije en su momento que lo haría. –le recordó el gitano- Tú no me dejaste.

\- Bueno…. –la chica se cruzó de brazos- En ese momento estaba… ya sabes…

\- ¡Y aquí entra esta pregunta! –Nocturna agitó la tarjeta- Ya es hora que hables de esto. No es propio de ti guardarte las cosas.

\- Tú quieres retorcer la herida… -gruñó la alemana.

\- No… -la autora miró la carta- Un lector quiere, no yo. –bromeó- ¿Por qué odias tanto a Ágata? Y, cito " _Es tan raro en ti que no cuentes las cosas_ "

\- Le conté a Lila. –se defendió Gretel.

\- Y no a Helga ni a Will. –señaló Nocturna- Eso es nuevo.

La alemana miró a los mencionados y se hundió en su asiento.

\- …bueno, creo que es fácil de adivinar. Unos años atrás, Ágata coqueteó conmigo. Nos conocíamos, creí que éramos amigas, que era sincera. –apretó sus puños- No lo fue, no le importó el tiempo que compartimos. A ella le gusta esa atención sin importar género, pero es heterosexual. Yo terminé enamorada y herida, Ágata me dijo que yo sabía cómo era ella, que no debí tomarme nada en serio. Así que la tonta terminé siendo yo. Me sentí engañada, pero por sobre todo traicionada. Por eso no se lo perdono. –relajó su postura y estiró sus dedos- No me gusta hablar del tema porque siento que fui una tonta por pensar que éramos amigas cuando en realidad ella nunca me vio así y nunca me respetó. –le lanzó una mirada a Will- Por eso cuando digo que eres mi primer amigo no estoy exagerando. Lo eres. –levantó sus brazos- Ahora saben por qué odio a Ágata.

\- Lástima que lo hablado aquí no queda en la historia. –susurró Nocturna- Ahora, Helga ¿Por qué te altera tanto que la hermana de Arnold se llame Geraldine?

El rubio soltó una risa fuerte pero se calló cuando su novia le dio un codazo.

\- ¿No es obvio?

\- Al parecer no…

\- Porque es vergonzoso. –Helga tamborileó rápidamente sobre su rodilla- ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si tus _suegros_ están tan agradecidos porque los ayudaste a reencontrarse con su hijo que no solo te dan la bienvenida a la familia cuando comienzas a salir con él sino que le ponen tu nombre a su hija? Y no solo tu nombre, sino el que no le dices usualmente a la gente que tienes. –sus mejillas se sonrojaron- ¡Es vergonzoso!

\- Aunque es muy tierno… -aventuró Lila.

\- Si es penoso. –admitió Jaimie- Como un regalo enorme ¿Qué se supone que les des por navidad después de eso? ¿O en su cumpleaños? Ellos nombraron a su bebé a tu honor.

\- ¡Exacto! –Helga se cubrió el rostro- No sabes cómo agradecerlo y tampoco es del todo cómodo, porque es vergonzoso ¿Y si a Geraldine no le gusta su nombre? ¿Cómo se va a sentir cuando sepa que fue por mí que se llama así? –asomó su mirada entre sus dedos- Me parece bastante obvio que me muera de vergüenza.

\- Si, pero tu forma de lidiar con las cosas es el noventa por ciento del tiempo como si estuvieses enojada. –le recordó Nocturna- Así que ya ves, haces que la gente te lo pregunte. –buscó otra pregunta- Oh, aquí tengo una simple y buena. Lila ¿De qué material son las camisetas que haces para Helga? –señaló a la rubia, que llevaba una sin mangas y de color rosa y con letras blancas que decían " _Sure you can handle me, summoner?_ "

\- Realmente depende de la ropa, pero las camisetas son principalmente cien por ciento algodón, -explicó Lila- porque deben ser transpirables, cómodas, adaptadas al cuerpo. Aunque se estiran no se deforman. Las frases las sacaba de libros o buscando en el internet. Ahora Will me ayuda con citas de videojuegos. Por ejemplo, esa frase es de Miss Fortune de _League of Legends_.

\- Recuerdo el intento de que fuesen cosidas y no estampadas. –recordó Helga- No se sentían muy cómodas…

\- No se estiraban bien, se perdía comodidad. –admitió Lila- Así que el estampado es mejor.

\- Will… - Nocturna miró sus tarjetas- Acá una pregunta bastante recurrente.

\- ¿Es sobre Gretel? –consultó el pelirrojo.

\- Obviamente es sobre mí. –la alemana sonrió- Cuando se trata de ti, siempre se trata sobre mí. –bromeó.

\- Bueno, si… -la autora enmarcó una ceja- Aquí quieren saber ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando averiguaste que Gretel es una chica geek? Después de todo es el tipo de chica que te gusta.

\- Lo averigüé bastante rápido. –recordó- Cuando ella fue por primera vez a uno de mis entrenamientos. Gretel estaba jugando con una consola portátil. Pero desde el inicio me propuse conocerla de verdad. Ella era la primera chica geek que conocía. Claro, me intrigó, pero no tenía un buen historial de cómo terminaban mis relaciones románticas. Eso y que temía enamorarme de ella si no la veía como amiga. En ese entonces estaba en total negación de enamorarme. –sonrió divertido- Cuando vi que era geek, fue cuando supe que definitivamente debía ser mi amiga o yo iba a arruinarlo todo.

\- Me enviaste a la friendzone. –acusó Gretel, soltando una carcajada- ¡Y recién me entero!

\- Eran tiempos diferentes. –admitió el chico- No quería darle la razón a mi familia. No quería enamorarme. Cuando vi que eras geek, solo confirmé que debías ser mi amiga.

\- Me envió a la friendzone. –repitió la alemana, mirando a su novia- ¿Auch…?

\- Bueno… -Lila le dio pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza- Tu friendzone es mil veces mejor que la de mucha gente.

\- Si. –acordó Arnold- Mucho mejor.

\- Totalmente. –apoyó Jaimie.

\- Si… -Gretel le sacó la lengua a Will- Igual, malo.

\- Aquí tengo una pregunta interesante para Scott. –Nocturna agitó la tarjeta- ¿En qué punto de tu vida decidiste tus gustos? Y si, se refieren a que eres pansexual.

\- Bueno… -el gitano sonrió- En realidad comencé a seducir a la gente mucho antes de que realmente me gustaran. Así que en ese entonces lo hice indiscriminadamente.

\- ¡Y era persistente! –acusó Lily, señalándolo con su dedo índice- No puedo creer que pensé por un tiempo que eras lindo.

\- Y lo era. Esa era mi forma de sacar de su zona de confort a la gente. Como saben, el concepto de _niños_ no es igual para mi gente. Aunque nuestras mujeres tienen bastante poder de decisión sobre con quién se van a casar. En realidad, no es tan lejos de la verdad esa idea de que una gitana te bese y luego sus hermanos te fuercen a casarte con ella. –sonrió de lado, divertido- Mi madre me salvó de esas situaciones incómodas, por suerte. Pero quiero recordar esta parte de mi cultura y educación antes de que quieran juzgar mis acciones con la moral de la cultura globalizada. Nosotros si notamos que la mayoría de culturas tienen niños de diez años o no-adultos de diecisiete. –lució ligeramente aburrido con eso- A mí no me interesan los niños o adolescentes inmaduros. Pero, como explicaba, desde joven me gustaba sacar de su zona de confort a la gente sin discriminar género. A los diez años comencé a tener deseos físicos y eso fue madurando dentro de mí. Para los gitanos yo ya no era un niño. Me atraían ambos géneros indiscriminadamente, aunque estuve primero con mujeres. Yo era joven y sabía que en mi situación… -se encogió de hombros- seguramente terminaría siendo el sumiso hasta crecer y tomar experiencia. No me gustaba la idea de ceder en ese terreno sin saber qué podía esperarme. Eso hasta que tuve catorce años y estuve con esta chica en Venecia y me hizo experimentar cómo se sentiría. Ahí entendí el poder que tenían las mujeres en esa supuesta _sumisión_. Un par de meses después, en Atenas, curiosamente, fue la primera vez que estuve con un chico, se llamaba Vasilis, yo ya tenía el conocimiento necesario, la curiosidad, sabía que era algo agradable y me encargué del asunto. Sin miedo, sin temores, mi primera vez con un hombre fue menos bastante buena porque ya sabía cómo era estar con chicas. –se encogió de hombros- Por muchos años fue así, rompiendo los límites de la gente. Obviamente no todas las fronteras son sexuales, aunque destruir estas últimas las que me hacen popular. Pero aun cuando encontraba las barreras sexuales de la gente, yo debía estar atraído ¿No? –enmarcó una ceja- Tampoco iba a _sacrificar_ mi placer por alguien. Eso sería estúpido. Pero podía seducirlos, sin tocarlos y luego verlos entrar en caos. Así que lamento decepcionarlos, pero no soy una máquina sexual indiscriminada. Mi interés en la gente es más complejo.

\- Y eso no va a cambiar. –comentó Jaimie, mirándolo con resignación- ¿No? Vas a seguir causando estragos.

\- Tú tienes mi fidelidad, preciosa, mi deseo es tuyo, pero no soy ningún sapo que con el beso del verdadero amor se vuelve un príncipe azul. –deslizó su lengua por el borde de sus dientes mientras su sonrisa se afilaba- Aun encuentro entretenido romper las barreras de la gente.

Jaimie deslizó sus dedos por entre los cabellos del gitano, apartando un par de mechones que caían sobre su rostro para ver sus oscuros ojos.

\- Lo sé, no planeo que cambies. En realidad, he practicado. –se irguió e intentó poner un rostro serio- " _Tendrán que disculpar a mi novio por todo lo que hizo_ ". –sonrió ampliamente.

\- Te prometo que tendrás que usar mucho esa frase. –aceptó el gitano, sonriendo divertido.

Nocturna ladeó el rostro, frunciendo el ceño, posiblemente era ya la única que quería alejar a Jaimie de ese malvado monstruo, pero se guardó el comentario.

\- Jaimie… -dijo la autora- Algunos lectores quisieran saber si planeas operarte o tomar hormonas.

\- No quiero hacerme un cambio de sexo. –puntualizó la chica- Pero creo que me animaré por una operación de la manzana de Adán. –se tocó la garganta- Algo más estético que otra cosa. Lily y yo hemos investigado sobre los países más capacitados y sobre doctores en Estados Unidos y Alemania. Solo buscamos la mejor opción. Por el momento no creo que me haga otra operación.

\- Aunque tenemos una cita en un excelente lugar en Berlín para depilación láser permanente. –comentó Lily- Hay una promoción de dos por el precio de una y será mi regalo por su cumpleaños. –deslizó su dedo índice sobre su ceja- Ella será feliz, yo seré feliz y Ray nos cuidará mientras no salimos al sol después del tratamiento.

Gretel abrió los ojos con curiosidad y miró a las chicas.

\- Si, conozco un lugar, cerca de los rascacielos con los consultorios médicos.

\- Justo vamos a ir ahí. –Lily asintió- Por suerte tendrás forma de enterarte si es un buen lugar y todo sale bien.

\- Claro, Jaimie le contará a Lila y ella a mí. –a la alemana le brillaron los ojos- Me gusta la idea.

\- Veremos maratones de películas y series después de las sesiones láser. –la mirada parda de Jaimie centelló y sonrió a su hermano- Y Ray nos cocinará cosas deliciosas.

\- A pesar de que no estaremos enfermas. Pero nos ama… -Lily le lanzó una sonrisa a Nocturna- Porque a la larga él también sale benefi…

El pelirojo apoyó su dedo índice sobre los labios de la castaña, enmarcando su ceja.

\- Y… -Jaimie creo distancia de la pareja conteniendo un gesto infantil- No creo por ahora que me haga ninguna otra operación. Pero voy a tomar hormonas, también hemos buscado opciones y especialistas. Aunque me pone nerviosa eso. –le lanzó una mirada a Scott- Pero creo que lo lograré.

\- Lo harás. –le prometió el gitano, guiñándole un ojo.

\- Y estaremos ahí para ti. –aseguró Lily, estirándose para tomar la mano de la chica.

\- Además, cuentas conmigo. –Arnold se estiró y tomó la mano libre de Jaimie- Lo sabes.

\- Cuentas con todos nosotros, -aclaró Ray, besando su sien- No importa lo difícil o complicado que se ponga.

\- Oh… ternuras… -Nocturna apoyó su mano sobre su pecho- Estas entrevistas son mucho más tiernas. Las preguntas son menos graciosas y más profundas. Por lo menos la mayoría. –buscó con sus ojos una pregunta- Oh, esta es buena. Lily ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

\- Oh… -la castaña contuvo un suspiro profundo- Lilianne Azucena Lewis Alvarado…

Helga comenzó a reírse con fuerza.

\- Espera… ¿Tus iniciales con Lala? –soltó otra carcajada- ¿Tu madre no te quería?

\- ¡Helga! –regañó Lila.

\- Soy Lily y mis iniciales son Lala. –aceptó la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros sin preocuparse realmente- Me reí mucho cuando Shakira, la colombiana, sacó " _La la la_ " como para perpetuar más las bromas en mi familia. Pero si, Lilianne Azucena Lewis Alvarado. Y fue idea de mi padre que, como iba a ser Lily Lewis, mi segundo nombre fuese con A como el apellido de mi madre. Así que Lala. –miró a Ray- Tú ya lo sabías, por eso estás tan calladito.

\- No veo gran victoria en reírme de algo que no controlas. No hay mucha gracia ahí.

\- …y porque te reíste por media hora hasta asfixiarte cuando lo escuchaste por primera vez. –susurró la castaña, mordiéndole el hombro descubierto.

\- También. –admitió el chico, sonriendo.

\- Bien. –Nocturna suspiró, viendo lo largo que estaba saliendo todo- Ahora, la última pregunta. Arnold, algo que muchas lectoras quieren decirte…

\- Oh no… -murmuró Helga.

\- Oh, si. –la autora sonrió- Te cuento que muchas chicas están enamoradas de ti, mi querido Arnold. –soltó tranquilamente- ¿Cómo te sientes al saberlo?

El chico parpadeó rápidamente y se señaló.

\- Si, tú.

Él volvió a señalarse.

\- Si, tú. –repitió Nocturna, bebiendo de su té- Arnold, eres un chico noble, de buen corazón, amable, dedicado, aventurero, un soñador, te esfuerzas por la gente que quieres y mantienes tu moral alta. No solo eso, luchas por ver las cosas de forma positiva aunque todo se esté cayéndose en pedazos. No te rindes, eres paciente pero no te dejas pisotear, tomas riesgos y a pesar de todo eso tienes una mente bastante astuta y sagaz. Muchos de tus logros han sido a través de grandes y arriesgados planes que no cualquiera hubiese pensado. –sonrió- Si, eres noble, pero eso no te ha detenido para invadir propiedad privada para salvar una tortuga, engañar a un locutor de radio para darle un mensaje a la gente, meterte en incontables peleas o situaciones peligrosas simplemente porque era lo correcto y un sinfín de cosas más. Si, eres algo despistado, pero eres valiente ¿Cómo no van a quererte tantas chicas?

\- Pero… -miró a un lado y otro- Yo… hay muchos chicos más…

\- Nadie como tú. –prometió Nocturna- Por eso, después de tantos años, seguimos aquí. Yo crecí viéndote, tenía casi tu edad y años después mira lo que hice para ti. Una historia, aventuras, cree personajes, me esforcé. Arnold, voy tres años en este tren y es por ti. –sonrió con orgullo- Gracias a ti conocí gente maravillosa, lectores, artistas, amigos ¿Cómo no voy a entender que tantas personas se enamoren de ti? Mira la inspiración que has sido para mí. Solo en mí, ya eres un mundo. –saltó del escritorio y caminó hacia el chico, jalándolo contra ella para abrazarlo con fuerza- Gracias. –se separó, tomándolo del rostro, sintiendo sus mejillas completamente rojas y calientes- Admito que es divertido que tu noble y dulce corazón no sepa el enorme impacto que eres para tantas personas. Pero hay más gente que no solo los has inspirado, sino que les has dicho cómo debe ser un buen novio, que se merecen alguien bueno que no se deja pisotear y que lucha por las cosas correctas. –ladeó el rostro- Además, de tener un excelente gusto en música. –bromeó- ¿Cómo te sientes al saberlo? Tú tienes fans, Arnold, fans que te adoran.

El chico parpadeó, completamente rojo y negó con fuerza. Sus manos, temblando, se apoyaron sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón acelerado. Entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad, se encogió un poco en sí mismo.

\- Pero yo… No soy…

\- Eres increíble. –sentenció la autora, muy segura- Y bien saben los Dioses que si algo se hacer bien, es señalarle sus cualidades a la gente. No mentirles, no exagerar. Solo decir la verdad, porque para variar deberían escuchar cosas buenas de ellos. Y tengo cientos de pruebas de lo increíble que eres. –le lanzó una mirada a Helga- Aun cuando, hasta en la historia, alguien se dedica a ocultarte el rompecorazones que eres.

\- No quería ocasionar esto. –apuntó la rubia, mirando como su novio caía de regreso a su silla, sin palabras, completamente colorado, nervioso, pero con una pequeña, muy pequeña pero agradecida sonrisa en sus labios- Un halago más y vas a romperlo.

Nocturna se arrodilló para buscar la mirada esmeralda del chico.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes al saberlo? Esa es la pregunta.

\- ¿Sorprendido…? –respiró hondo, luchando por calmarse- Halagado… Pero sorprendido… y sin querer decepcionar a nadie. Solo… esperando que esas personas encuentren su propia aventura y su persona adecuada que los haga… -volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire- Si, que los haga dar lo máximo que puedan entregar al mundo y si mismos.

\- Entiendo ese sentimiento. –aceptó Nocturna, arreglando el cabello del chico- Ahora respira hondo y no mueras ¿Si? Aun quiero escribir mucho de ti y te necesito con vida para eso.

\- No prometo nada. –bromeó Arnold, sonriendo un poco más relajado.

Nocturna asintió, levantándose y miro a sus lectores.

\- Y estas han sido las entrevistas. –chasqueó los dedos y los personajes desaparecieron, agitó su mano y las sillas se evaporaron- Ya hace más de tres años inicié con " _Instinto de Caza_ " y ha sido una gran aventura. –volvió al escritorio, sentándose en su cómodo sofá- Gracias por acompañarme todo este camino. Les debo muchos momentos de felicidad, en cada review, comentario y cada palabra que me han dedicado, en cada fanart que han creado debido a mi trabajo y me lo han compartido. Gracias por ser mi manada. Ustedes iniciaron siendo unas palabras que llegaban a mí y ahora tengo el honor de poder hablar con muchos de ustedes. Realmente espero seguir conociéndolos, sabiendo que mi manada, mi fuente de inspiración, sigue creciendo. Y de todo corazón espero que hayan disfrutado de esta entrevista y que conocieran más a los personajes. Si su pregunta no fue respondida aquí, procuraré responderla directamente en el ask ¿Tienen otras preguntas? Pueden hacerlas en los comentarios con sus cuentas para poder responderles directamente. –extendió sus manos hacia ellos- También por problemas menores que no valen la pena hablar tuve que cambiar mi cuenta de YouTube y subir los videos otra vez. Así que busquen las voces de Will y Gretel otra vez para encontrarme con el nombre de " _Nocturna4_ ". Antes de publicar la tercera parte de " _Instinto de Caza_ " subiré un video con las voces de Lily y Ray. Si ustedes conocen a alguien que pueda ser la voz de Arnold o quieren probar para ser la voz de Scott estaría encantada de escucharlos. Así podría compartir más material en audio para ustedes ¿Qué opinan? –atrajo su taza de té y bebió un poco- Gracias por todo y como siembre ¡Nos leemos!

Las luces se apagaron y ella desapareció, dejando la taza vacía y la luz de la luna iluminando el lugar.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Bueno, no sé qué más decir… Dioses… Gracias por todo y espero que hayan disfrutado esto.

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Un lobo sabe que con su propia fuerza podrá sobrepasar a aquellos que pisotearon sus sueños y se rieron de su voluntad por avanzar. Un lobo no se rinde.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
